Ruby Stains and Silent Screams
by okuri-inu
Summary: Bella is Edward's singer, right? What if he decided to follow his own path? Rated for dark themes/violence. Criticism welcome
1. Chapter 1

My stomach tightened as he drew near. His dark eyes watched me like a predator; stalking me like a beast. He was waiting for something. I timidly blinked at him, confused. He had surprised the hell out of me by just appearing out of nowhere.

"Isabella Swan," he whispered.

"How do you…"

"Dear one, everyone knows of you. You are the grandeur of them all. You are the one that I've been waiting for."

The boy smirked and placed a cool finger against my lips. An abnormal passion ignited within his eyes, as he stared back at me. It felt as if it were a sin to gaze into those eyes.

"I don't even know you," I huffed. "Tell me your name, and tell me why you are so touchy with me. I'm not your property." I ground out, and glared.

"You will know soon, very soon just who I am. I want to meet you after your college classes are over. Meet me in the park closest to your home. You will, or something detrimental shall happen."

I looked at the students loitering about the peculiar pair that we made. I peered curiously at him, and then frowned uncertainly.

"I'll meet you… Do you go to school here? How do you even know me?"

"I've been on this campus quite a few times. I've seen you a lot with your little group of friends," He sneared. "You are a very hard worker, must be boring studying all the time, Isabella. I want you to meet me, because I can show you things."

What was this guy about? He sure was possessive. He acted as if we were classmates, hell even friends. I wracked my brains, trying to remember if I'd seen him anywhere. I came up with a blank, though.

I quickly snapped back to attention when his hand was in mine in an almost painful squeeze, and then his grip retracted. A paper was left in my grasp. I glanced down at it, and drew in a sharp breath.

A/N: Oh, stupid stupid Bella… What will she Do, and who is this oh so evil fellow stalking her? C'mon we all can give a good guess as to who it is. Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.


	2. Chapter 2

I traced a gentle path down the column of her neck. My tongue lapped at her burning skin, as venom pooled in my mouth. An obsessive warmth built from deep within my gullet, and I groaned in response.

"She cried out my name, and I nipped lightly at her collarbone. "Now, now, my dear Isabella. I can't have you tainting this. Be quiet, so that I may enjoy the moment."

Her brown eyes came to rest on my face; I wanted her to let those eyes close. I wanted her to clutch at me and lose all self-control. I needed her to bleed for my eager lips.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I woke from my reverie, with a sharp slap to my face. I blinked, ignorant to my covens' impatience.

"Yes? What do you require of me?"

"Your attention is slipping from our conversation, brother."

"For this I do apologize, sister. It will not happen again."

"You vanished for quite some time the other day. Why?"

"My concentration wasn't up to par. I was hunting when something distracted me."

"Oh, I see!"

She clapped enthusiastically, and her red eyes watched me intently. She was probably weighting for me to elaborate. I was going to have to disappoint her; nothing about that day would slip.

The rest of the discussion passed quickly without trouble. I couldn't wait around any longer! My quiet heart was practically thumping in my chest. My body was alight with anticipation.

It was time, time for me to see her. It was time for me to act out my fantasies with this girl. No one had ever captured my interest before. I needed to know why I desired her so badly.


	3. Chapter 3

"How does he know my name, Alice?"

"Bella, I can't tell you how, but he seems to know quite a bit about you! Maybe he's an admirer? You know, one of those romantic boys that follows you around and leaves you flowers when you're least expecting it?" Her ocher eyes lit up in thoughtful bliss.

"Um, I suppose so. I do know one thing, though. I want you to come with me to meet him. I only agreed to meet him, because…"

"Because you knew that I'd go with you, right?"

"Yeah, I know Carlisle keeps a close eye on weird behavior, and I thought that you could tell him if that guy tries to hurt me."

"You are a silly girl," Alice said.

I swallowed and ran a nervous hand through my hair. She tapped me on the nose, as if to chastise me. I inquiringly looked at her.

"I love you, but you are irrational. So, when do you get to see this fellow?"

"In thirty minutes?" I grinned uneasily.

"Oh, well, that's just fine. I'm done with all of my classes today anyways. Where will we be going?"

"The park down the street. I don't know how he knows where I live!"

"Maybe he overheard you talking one day, and you mentioned it. You know, we do go there allot. It is, after all your favorite place."

I still didn't believe her. Sure I talk loudly, but why would I blurt out something so stupid? I mean, I couldn't back out now, he did say something detrimental would happen if I backed out. What does that word even mean?

"Bella, its time to go! You've been spacing for like, the past few minutes. I don't see why you're so worried."

I stood, and his dark eyes flashed in my mind. Apprehension slid down my spine, like a demon's caress. I shivered, and grasped the paper that he had handed me yesterday. I stared down at the elegant handwriting.

"Meet me by the fountain. I will be waiting."


	4. Chapter 4

I stood there, waiting. My hands were fisted at my sides, as I counted down the minutes. There she was; I could smell her. She was finally here.

Isabella warily walked into view. Her eyes darted around; was she searching for me? I could only hope so, because she was too close to let go now. I could have her blood soon, could have my way with her.

I stepped into her line of vision, just daring her to run. God, how I wanted her to bolt. The thrill of stalking my prey was what I lived for. I loved putting the fear into the hearts of my victims; the hunt was so…enticing.

Slowly, as to not frighten her, I moved closer. She clinched her left hand at her side, as I drew near.

"Hello, Isabella," I said.

"H…hi."

I froze as another scent hit me. No, it couldn't be her. She was veiled within the protection of the trees. She was hiding from me,no doubt. My jaw tightened, and my eyes narrowed.

'Edward? It's really you? I never thought I'd see you again.'

She was pitying me, I could feel it. How were Alice and my Isabella acquainted? Last I new she was with Jasper in New York. Was the whole family with her? My mind raced with thousands of unanswerable questions.

"So, I don't know what you want with me and…"

She was speaking, my angel was talking to me. "Yes, Bella I have some associates at the college. This is how I came to know you."

She nodded, as I craftily lied to her. I had to think of something so I could debate on my next course of action. I glanced in Alice's direction, to only realize that she was coming towards me. My Plans were thwarted, now.


End file.
